


Standard Book of Spells, Year Six

by showgirlsteve



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Hogwarts, F/M, Gen, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-18
Updated: 2015-02-18
Packaged: 2018-03-13 13:21:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,060
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3383075
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/showgirlsteve/pseuds/showgirlsteve
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"There’s an idea, though," says Clint. "Natasha Romanoff, Hogwarts champion! We could decorate the Great Hall in green and silver, the Gryffindors might die.”</p><p>“Aren’t you supposed to be supporting Cedric Diggory?”</p><p>“Cedric’s alright. You’re better, though, and kissing a Champion is way cooler than having house pride.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Standard Book of Spells, Year Six

**Author's Note:**

> Avengers/Harry Potter fusion for an anon on tumblr, who requested, "I wanna see a Natasha (and Clint but Natasha is my baby) fic where they're in Hogwarts and Yes, (clichy) I want her in Slytherin, but a misunderstood Slytherin, and Clint a Hufflepuff!!"
> 
> Bits and pieces of the gang's sixth year at Hogwarts.

“Yelena wrote to me, last week. She’s angry she wasn’t allowed to come,” Natasha says as she strokes Clint’s hair. He looks up at her from where his head lay in her lap.

“She wanted to watch the Tournament?”

“She wanted to be Durmstrang’s Champion.”

“Isn’t your cousin, like, _twelve_?”

Her hand stills. “Do you think I couldn’t have beaten Victor Krum, when I was twelve?”

He sits up. “Yeah, but you’re _you_. There’s an idea, though - Natasha Romanoff, Hogwarts champion! We could decorate the Great Hall in green and silver, the Gryffindors might die.”

“Aren’t you supposed to be supporting Cedric Diggory?”

“Cedric’s alright. You’re better, though, and kissing a Champion is way cooler than having _house pride_.” He hisses the last two words like a curse.

 Natasha gives him a small smile. She doesn’t show any teeth but it reaches her eyes. “Maybe if I was the Hogwarts Champion, I’d be kissing Steve, instead.”

Steve Rogers had returned from summer holidays a foot taller and filled out with muscle. He’d been Natasha’s friend since their sorting, banding together to survive in Slytherin when they were the smallest students in the school, and she delighted in teasing him about the extra attention he was receiving since his growth spurt.

“Steve would spontaneously combust if you kissed him. And then Barnes would be pissed at both of us, and I’m the one who has to share a dorm with him.”

“Maybe I’d kiss James, then. He couldn’t be mad at me for that.”

Clint huffed. “I’d still have to live with him. He’d be as insufferable as Stark.”

“I don’t envy the Ravenclaws. Poor Bruce looks like he never gets any sleep.”

“I don’t envy the Gryffindors in our year, either, though. I mean, Thor doesn’t seem to mind, but could you imagine sharing a dorm with Fred and George Weasley?”

“It’s probably better than sharing with his own brother,” Natasha growls. “Some of my housemates are still trying to fix their hair. If it had been any closer to the Yule Ball, he might’ve been murdered.” Natasha had simply chopped her long hair off at the shoulders, saying it was time for a new look, anyway.

“Speaking of the Yule Ball…”

“The only person I’m going to be kissing is you, Clint, don’t worry,” she says, giving him a peck on the cheek.

* * *

“Professor Sprout hates me,” Clint says as he dumps the content of his bag onto the library table dramatically. Madam Pince glares at him. “My own head of house hates me.”

“Not as much as Professor Snape hates me,” mutters Steve, not looking up from his potions essay. Bruce and Natasha gather up the quills and notes that were shaken off of the table with Clint’s announcement, and Tony puts down his own book to stare at Clint.

“What did you do _now_ , Barton?”

“I didn’t _do_ anything, Stark,” Clint says. He crumples into an empty chair and mumbles his next sentence into his hands. “That was kind of the problem.”

Natasha’s eyes go wide. “Oh, Clint,” she says. “Please tell me you didn’t.”

“Tell you he didn’t _what_ ,” demands Tony.

“He couldn’t have killed one of her favorite plants,” Bruce says, tucking away the last of the loose parchment and pushing his glasses up. “He’s not even in Herbology.”

“No, but I _am_ in Care of Magical Creatures. And I _did_ kind of sort of adopt this dog? Maybe? Who has been hanging out near Hagrid’s place but won’t let Hagrid come near him and maybe really likes certain plants that look like certain other plants and dug them up and I didn’t stop him and ohgodProfessorSproutisgoingto _killme_.”

Thor nods solemnly over his Astronomy homework.

* * *

Natasha, to nobody’s surprise, is the first in their year to master nonverbal spells. Bruce is not far behind.

“Tony,” he says, sighing. “I can hear you muttering the incantation. You’d do fine if you just stopped talking and _actually_ tried.”

“I could be learning useful spells right now,” says Tony. “I could be investing my time in something I actually need to know, hell, I could be _inventing_ useful spells right now. Instead, I’m doing the same charms I mastered when I was _eleven_ and being told to stay quiet about it.”

“You’re going to bite your tongue off,” Natasha tells Clint, who is attempting to levitate Bruce’s transfiguration textbook. The book flops back to the ground when he closes his mouth.

“You broke my concentration.”

“If your enemies know that you stick your tongue out of your mouth when you concentrate, you might as well speak your incantations aloud.”

“If my enemies are after me,” interjects Tony. “Then I’m going to use the most powerful spells I know, and I’m not weakening them by refusing to speak.”

“I wasn’t talking to you, Stark,” says Natasha. She raises her wand. “ _Silencio_.”

Tony glares at her. She smiles demurely. “Just trying to help.”

Bruce stifles a laugh. “You _were_ having trouble not speaking, Tony.”

Tony looks shocked, and clutches his heart. Such a betrayal, he says with this body language, my heart just can’t take it. Everyone bursts out in laughter.

* * *

“Natasha,” cries Steve. “ _Help me_.”

She breaks away from Clint’s embrace. “It’s a Hogsmeade weekend, Steve. Shouldn’t you be on a double date with James right now?”

“I told Bucky to go on without me. Potions is more important right now.”

“You mean trying to get on Snape’s good side is more important.”

“Right now I’d settle for being off of his radar.” Steve rubs his forehead. Snape had had it out for Steve for years, since Steve had attempted to call him out about being a bully in front of a dozen other students. Being in Snape’s house helped him escape the brunt of Snape’s ire during class, but he graded Steve harshly and made it clear that he was to go elsewhere if he needed any kind of advice.

“I think I saw Sam Wilson in the library earlier,” says Clint. “He can probably help with anything Natasha can’t.”

She turns to look at Clint, tilting her head. “You don’t mind?”

“Nah,” he says, grinning. “Go ahead. Help Steve stay not dead. I think I’ll go ahead to Hogsmeade after all.”

Natasha kisses him one last time before leaving with Steve. “Bring me chocolate,” she tells him.

**Author's Note:**

> [Visit me on tumblr!](http://showgirlsteve.tumblr.com/)
> 
> Kudos are great, I love you forever for comments.


End file.
